Missions of Danger 8 Shikamaru x male reader
by Kait Stalnaker
Summary: You end up fighting against your master Kidomaru not able to stand him any longer. You defend and help Neji take him down. But your heart takes a turn you never felt before when you see the grieving and hurt Nara who feels responsible for the near death of his teammates.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or its affiliated characters. This is a work of fiction and I will warn you of graphic scenes and gore as well as sexual scenes if you do not like such scenes refrain from reading any farther and move along. Now with that over with on with the story. This is in the readers perspective and you are a man. The characters in this story are over 18.

I struggled violently against the webs that Kidomaru had spun. Damn but he could weave really well. I formed a chakra blade on my hand and managed to cut the webs around my hand then slowly work my side free and shoulder then I began hacking away until my other arm was free, then I finished cutting myself loose. I landed on my knees exhausted. I heard a thump and slowly gulped, I knew that I should turn around but I didn't want to for fear of what...no who I would find and knew it would be Kidomaru. I shivered and slowly turned and stared when I saw a male with opalescent eyes and white clothes. He was panting and covered in cuts and blood.  
I rose from my knees and glanced behind him seeing Kidomaru in the far distance and shoving the boy out of the way a second before the arrow would have killed him. "Are you okay I asked as I rose," glancing him over.  
"Not really but I have to defeat him so that he can't chase after the others," he said with determination on his face. Oh how I wanted to be that strong I had always dreamed of being as strong as this man was. I rose and looked around. "I can help you take him down his has a few weaknesses but I am not strong enough to take him down alone," I said scanning then stopping on his scent from the east.  
The man rose and looked me up and down, "You are hurt-"  
"Doesn't mean I can't guide you," I said as I locked onto his scent.  
"Alright I will let you help me, maybe we can both surviv-"  
"Your two o' clock fast double edged arrow," I said stepping straight into the air and dragging him up with me.  
He glanced up at me and then down at the arrow that would have been through his stomach, "Faster!" I said as I set him down. Glancing hurriedly around. "How can you sense him?" the boy asked.  
"I can hear when he releases the bow, and I can smell when he is gathering chakra for a massive attack," I said as I locked onto his form again. "He is waiting for us to act," I said as I floated into the air, "Better not disappoint," I said dodging another thin arrow.  
By the time we took down Kidomaru the boy named Neji was nearly dead. I began performing a healing jutsu on him to help him heal enough that he wouldn't die. I heard sounds and spun ready to defend my protector when he was to weak to do anything.  
"Its alright we are medical ninja's from the hidden leaf village, who are you?"  
"I am a cloud ninja that was kidnapped by Orochimaru to keep Kidomaru happy. I was his toy fly if you will," I said turning back to Neji.  
"You have done well you stopped his internal bleeding and his chakra waves are stable, you would make a fantastic medical-" she faded from my vision as I passed out from chakra overuse. When I woke I was in the hospital. I stretched and sat up slowly. I glanced around then rose and dressed in the clothes sitting at the foot of the bed. I glanced at the calendar on the wall and was happy to note I had healed so fast that it had only been one day since the battle. Neji! I raced down the hall and to where a nurses station was.  
"Hello how is Neji?!" I demanded quite rudely but I didn't care.  
"He is okay thanks to your medical ninjutsu he survived. If you hadn't stopped the bleeding when you did he would have been gone-"  
"Yeah you saved him and I owe you for saving my team member when I couldn't."  
I turned to look as a man with black hair pulled into a spikey ponytail stood behind me. His eyes were red rimmed from crying and he was pale. His face spoke of pain and exhaustion. His shoulders were slumped and he seemed like he would pass out any second. He had a cut on his cheek that needed to be fixed.  
"Hello, I am 'Name'" I said blushing slightly at the man, even if he did look like hell he was handsome, "You are?"  
"I am team leader for the man you saved, Shikamaru Nara," he said lowering his head.  
I couldn't stop myself and reached my hand out to cup his cheek lifting it and surging chakra into my palm in my healing jutsu, "Hey he is alive isn't he?" I asked with a smile, "He will be okay."  
Shikamaru blinked and didn't seem to notice the healing on his cheek, "But the others Choji, Akamaru, they may not make it at all," he broke down suddenly lowering his head and beginning to sob softly. I couldn't handle the boys tears and pulled him to me in a hug.  
"How are they so supposed to make it if they don't have your support? If you don't believe in them then they have no hope," I said as he slowly pulled away. He glanced up at me and smiled sadly.  
"And if you don't want it to happen again then you need to get stronger and work harder," I added with a smile and a wink.  
"But what if I make more mistakes-"  
"If you worry about it you won't get better," I cut him off, "Lets go check on the others," I said indicating that he should lead the way. He did and we came to a shut door that was the emergency room. "Hang on," I said going in and glancing around. I dressed appropriately and entered the surgery. The large male had severe chakra burnouts throughout his body. I raced over and began applying chakra to the worst sections. An older woman was working on deep lacerations on his sides. Three hours later I walked out tired but secure in knowing that he would be okay.  
"Your friend Choji, I think...had massive chakra burnouts through out his chakra network, but-" I said noting the terrified look on the male's face, "I resealed and restructured his chakra networks some so that the flow would be able to increase his healing speed."  
Arms snapped around me and Shikamaru held me tightly. "Thank you 'Name'," he whispered. I stared ahead no one had ever really hugged me of their own volition...it felt good. I smiled down at the boy.  
"No problem my pleasure really."  
Over a period of three months all the injured were healing really well. Shikamaru never left my side no matter where I went or how troublesome he thought it would be. Besides him some times getting aggravated that I spent a lot of time with the rest of his comrades, healing and encouraging them, he didn't seem to mind. I had spent a good time training in fighting skills and helping my fellow ninja's increase their skills as well. I increased my healing skills by practicing on the other ninja's as they practiced their fighting skills. I healed more sprained and twisted arms and ankles than I could count but I became a pro at it. I had also been through a series of tests by the Hokage and passed with flying colors. Now I was a medical ninja with fighting skills of my own.  
Shikamaru however even when he was practicing stayed close to me. Like he wanted to protect me. Though I knew I would be a pretty hard to take down person now. Finally we finished for the day of me making my rounds and him following me around like a guard dog.  
"Hey 'name'?" Shikamaru said as he suddenly reached and stopped me with a hand on my shoulder. I glanced at him ready to go home and shower.  
"Yes?"  
"I uh...wanted to ask you something..." he said blushing slightly and looking away at the setting sun.  
I crossed my arms slowly, "Well what is it?"  
"Man are you always in such a hurry?" he asked even though he knew I wasn't, as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
My eyes didn't leave him as I waited for a response.  
He shrugged then glanced up at the setting sun again, "Well you see...you know how the sun rises and then sets right?"  
I nodded my comprehension and waited for him to continue because I knew that wasn't the whole of this.  
"Well you know it always leaves the horizon with a welcoming glow of warmth and beauty...and it returns to the horizon with the same warmth and beauty, some times even more so," he said staring at the ground and nervously toeing a rock, "Well..." he glanced up at me and I stared back refusing to let the feelings I was getting to show.  
"Well I sort of want to be your horizon," he said as he tore his eyes away from me and looked at his shoes, "I want to give you the welcome of a home to come to, I want to welcome you with warm arms, I want to be as happy to see you as the sun is when it returns-" I cut him off with a kiss. Slow and sweet, which he turned deep and passionate. When we broke away for air he stared at me with a look I could only describe as pure and undivided love.  
"I love you too Shikamaru and I want to be here for you as well," I said with a smile. He embraced me and we stood kissing as the sun sunk over the mountains.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto or its affiliated characters. This is a work of fiction and I will warn you of graphic scenes and gore as well as sexual scenes if you do not like such scenes refrain from reading any farther and move along. Now with that over with on with the story. This is in the readers perspective and you are a man. The characters in this story are over 18.

*Your pov*  
As the weeks passed and time wore on Shikamaru and I grew even closer. Now that we shared an apartment and saw each other more often it made me love the lazy brilliant minded male all the more. Though slowly he began being brought in all the time for counseling and discussions for planning. I saw less and less of him. Evenings he would return tired. We would talk and eat then cuddle on the couch not speaking. He usually fell asleep and I lay there watching him and wishing we could do something to fix the opening growing in my chest.  
I rose and tucked a blanket around him going to bed myself and falling asleep quickly. I needed to be up early for a mission. I woke early like I was supposed to and got up leaving after a quick shower. I didn't wake the male on the couch and I left with out a note or anything. I left on the mission and when I got back it was late and the sun had set. I stumbled in the door exhaustion had creeped even into my eyes. I had been running all day. Not to mention the brief battle with snakes in the forbidden forest on the edge of fire nation.  
I stumbled into the kitchen and sat down at the table. I breathed out slowly. Then tears started falling. The day and everything between or lack there of Shikamaru and I was breaking down. I didn't hear him enter but suddenly Shikamaru pulled me into his arms and I continued to cry.  
"What has happened to us Shika? We were so close now I barely see you and I miss you and then missions," I broke off as a sob left me. He let out a soft sigh.  
"We both have become so busy that we forgot that we need each other too. You are still my sunset and sunrise. I can't tell you how much I missed waking to you beside me this morning," he said softly. I slowly turned to look at him. He looked sad and his eyes were downcast. I twisted and pressed my lips to his gently. He seemed surprised but kissed back gently. Slowly our tender kiss turned passionate and I rose from the chair him pressing me back and lifting me onto the table.  
I moaned as he slid his hands up my back and we kissed longer. After around fifteen minutes of our tongues battling fiercely. He pulled away slightly but I pulled him back.  
"Don't go," I panted. He looked me over slowly.  
"Are you sure?" he asked moving back against me.  
"Yes I want you now," I gasped softly as I tugged him into another kiss. His hands gently moved to tug me closer before releasing my vest and pushing it over my shoulders and off. I raised up into the touch feeling my skin burning for his touch and his shadows coiled around me stripping us both as we kissed and touched each other. His shadows were already crawling over my skin searching out sensitive spots as Shikamaru's hands gently roamed my skin. I whined softly and panted as we parted for a second. His eyes ran over my body committing it to memory.  
"I can't leave you I love you to much to ever leave 'Name' I need you," he said softly as our eyes met.  
"I know I need you too my horizon," I said softly and he raised his eyebrow before lunging into another kiss and his hands devoured my body as we progressed in our passionate embrace. Throughout the house the only thing that could be heard was his grunts and my gasping breaths until he pressed into me. My back arched as his large member filled me. His arms locking around me to keep me up. I ran my hands up and released the tie in his hair and it fell in long waves down around his shoulders and back. He smiled and slowly lowered me onto my back before gripping my thighs and gently beginning to move. Small cries left my lips as he moved in and out until he hit a place that made me let out a scream of pleasure. He smirked and angled his hips to hit that spot every time.  
I was in a whole new world of pleasure and it was hard to stop the frantic cries leaving me. Shikamaru though didn't seem to mind them. We had purposefully avoided sexual contact so that we would have a better and more loving relationship. Plus I was to scared. Though now I could only scream as I came with a howl my spine arching off the table and then collapsing as sheer bliss filled me.  
He let out a deep throaty grunt as he came, then leaned against me panting. For ten minutes we stayed there then we both came to life slowly moving. Me to sit up and him to pick me up. He carried me to our bathroom and gently cleaned me up.  
"Thank you," I whispered softly. His touch was so gentle and he kissed me softly before pulling away.  
"You needn't thank me. We both needed it as much as the other. I love you and I am sorry that we have been so tugged apart. I will schedule everything I do to coincide with when you are gone on missions so that we can be free at the same times to be together more often," he said softly regret in his tone. I smiled.  
"I can do the same. Life happens we just need to try and make things for us work," I said kissing him before he carried me to the bed.  
"Well for the next few days you won't be going anywhere," he said with a smile. I blinked confused then I felt the small pain in my lower back.  
"Shit!" I cursed as he chuckled.


End file.
